A Night of Passion?
by ROCuevas
Summary: Originally in Collab with Immortal Starscream. The PPG and Robin were at the PPG Home one night. They were bored and decided on some little fun. Before the end of the fun, Bubbles suggested they surprise the boys since they always surprised them. The boys were planning to surprise them but guess the girls knew about it. Now the boys must find them and see if they can win.


**Originally in Collab with Immortal Starscream, now it's going to be it's own story. This fic will be filled with lemons. Who knows how many will be there but I hope to do well. My first new story of 2015. Hope you all enjoy.**

**All Characters belong to Craig McCracken**

**All characters are 18.**

* * *

A Night of Passion

It was a quiet night in Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls, along with Robin, were at home enjoying a movie night. Their parents Professor Utonium and his wife Sarah were out on a business trip and left the girls in charge of the house for a couple of days. The young eighteen year old teens were currently watching some 80s movie. Mostly it was Blossom's idea to watch the movie and so far, only she was enjoying it.

"This is so boring!" Buttercup exclaimed. Blossom shushed her because she was watching it. "Oh come on leader girl! Put a better movie on!" Buttercup added.

"Buttercup, I happen to enjoy this movie." Blossom responded. "So please be quiet." She added as she watched. Buttercup simply folded her arms with a cute child like pout despite her being an adult.

Bubbles was watching the movie, but she grew bored of it as it continued. 'So bored...' Bubbles thought. 'I wonder what Boomie is doing?' she began to think of her boyfriend Boomer. She began to wonder what he was doing and imagined herself with him as he did those things. 'Oh Boomie...' She thought of him with her. 'I wish you were here to make things fun...' she thought more of what they would do together. She slowly began to think some naughty things she would do with him.

Robin took noticed at Bubbles as she slipped a hand down her skirt. Bubbles rubbed her panties gently and slowly as she kept thinking of Boomer. The cloth slowly rubbed against her pussy lips. She panted as she kept rubbing herself. The cloth kept rubbing against her lips as she pleasured herself in front of her sisters. "Uh... Bubbles..." Robin began seeing as Bubbles wasn't paying attention. Buttercup and Blossom also took notice which caused Blossom to blush seeing her sister masturbate in front of them. Buttercup merely smirked at the sight as Bubbles played with herself before then slipping her other hand into her shirt to play with her breasts.

"Maybe we should help her out." Buttercup suggested in a sultry tone. This made Robin giggle in agreement and Blossom to blush more. Robin soon got up and went to Bubbles while Buttercup pulled Blossom along towards them.

Robin wrapped her arms around Bubbles, which caused the blonde puff to squeak cutely and made Robin giggle. "Need some help?" She asked winking at her. Robin began rubbing Bubbles's side making her blush.

"Um..." Bubbles began. "I... um... eek!" she was interrupted by Robin slipping her hand into Bubbles's skirt and began rubbing her clothed pussy.

Robin giggled. "Calm down Bubbles... relax..." She told Bubbles in a sexy tone. She then kissed Bubbles neck making the blue Puff gasp and wiggle as she slowly lowered the front of Bubbles's shirt exposing her Double D breasts. "Ooh~ So big~" Robin teased.

Bubbles blushed at that. "I-eep!" Bubbles gasped as Robin started to suck on her left breast nipple. Bubbles wiggled as Robin continued to tease the nipple as she suckled on it like a baby making it hard like a diamond. Robin used her hand to massage Bubbles's right breast and used her fingers on the nipple as well.

"You really like this?" Robin asked Bubbles as she teased her breasts.

"Y-Yes!" Bubbles gasped out in pleasure. Robin giggled as she played with Bubbles's tits. She pinched Bubbles's diamond hard nipples making the blue puff moan as she was so wet.

Robin stopped teasing and slowly took off her own shirt revealing that she went braless. "Your turn to play with mine~" She told Bubbles. Bubbles giggled dazily as she fondled Robin's C-cup breasts. Robin moaned at Bubbles's touched.

Bubbles giggled some more as she French kissed Robin. Robin moaned and kissed back as she used her tongue to wrestle with Bubbles's tongue. Both girls tongue wrestled with each other moaning and rubbing their breasts together. Bubbles then pulled off Robin's pants and panties using her strength making Robin gasp as she was left naked. Bubbles smirked as she switched from French kissing Robin to sucking on her nipples and using her left hand to rub Robin's pussy. Robin moaned loudly as Bubbles started to finger her more.

Buttercup was dragging Blossom next to Bubbles and Robin. "Come on leader girl. Robin is having fun with Bubbles. We can't let them have all the fun." Buttercup told Blossom as they got near them.

"I-I-I..." Blossom began a bit nervous.

"What is it leader girl? You nervous we're doing it with a girl?" Buttercup teased making Blossom blush more.

"Uh..." Blossom began as Buttercup went over to her and rubbed her sides. "Eek!" Blossom squeaked as Buttercup smirked as she kept rubbing.

"You like that don't you?" Buttercup asked as Blossom wriggled to get away. "Nu uh, no running away now." She added as she slipped a hand under Blossom's shirt making her gasp.

"B-B-Buttercup!" Blossom gasped as her sister kept rubbing her sides. Blossom panted as Buttercup grinned at her reactions.

"Come on leader girl... let's have some fun..." Buttercup stated in a sexy tone. Before Blossom could even speak Buttercup pulled her into a French kiss surprising her in the process. Buttercup kissed deeply and slipped in her tongue to wrestle with Blossom's tongue. Blossom was again surprised, but she found herself kissing back and using her tongue to wrestle with Buttercup's tongue.

Buttercup moaned as she started to take off her clothes making Blossom blush at her actions. Buttercup stood in her bra and panties sucking on Blossom's tongue. Blossom panted as she was horny as hell now. Buttercup smirked as she tore Blossom's clothes off and left her in her panties. "No bra?" Buttercup questioned as she giggled.

Blossom blushed. "They bother my breasts." She responded. Blossom gasped as Buttercup gently fondled her breasts. "Oh..." Blossom panted out as she had soaked her panties at how wet she was.

"My leader girl, you are very naughty." Buttercup teased rubbing Blossom's nipples, making her gasp and getting them hard as diamonds. "I think it is best to punish you." She told Blossom with a sexy evil tone.

"Oh... no..." Blossom panted out. "No... Eeep!" Blossom squeaked as Buttercup groped her ass.

"No talking slave." Buttercup told Blossom. "You will be punished." She added as she took off her bra exposing her D-cup breasts. Blossom panted seeing Buttercup's breasts. "Let's begin..." Buttercup stated as she moved her left breast into Blossom's mouth making the Pink Puff gasp. "Suck on the nice nipple." Buttercup ordered.

"Girls wait!" Bubbles moaned shouted. They all looked at her. "I got a fun idea. What if the boys suddenly appeared?" She asked.

"Why would they?" Buttercup asked.

"You might never know. I know Boomie usually does appear to surprise me when I am alone." She answered. Buttercup, Blossom, and Robin also remembered that their boyfriends had usually appeared and surprised them from time to time.

"Hm... you're saying we surprise the boys if they appear?" Blossom asked as she panted. Bubbles nodded.

"I think that might be fun." Robin answered.

"Surprise them for a change." Buttercup answered last. The four stood up, not caring if they were partly dressed or almost naked as they discussed their plan.

*Meanwhile*

The Rowdyruff Boys plus Mike were coming over to visit the girls. They wanted to surprise them with what they had in store for some fun.

"I can't wait to have some fun with Pinkie." Brick, the leader stated as he had some cuffs.

"You have your kinky fun. I will have some sweet food ready for Bubbles." Boomer stated holding a bag of strawberries, chocolate syrup, and whip cream.

Butch laughed. "Oh please my babe and I will have the most fun." Butch added.

"Robin and I will mostly have our fun." Mike added last. The four continued to talk as they walked towards the PPG house. Brick knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Boomer asked.

"They're probably reading." Mike answered.

"Nah my babe is probably playing video games." Butch responded.

"Bloss is probably doing homework." Brick answered last. As they talked they heard the click of an unlocking sound and a note being slipped under. Brick picked it up and read the words "Come in boys" followed by a winking face.

"Guess they were expecting us." Boomer stated.

"Oh well still this is going to be fun." Butch added as he opened the door to find the living room empty.

"Where are they?" Mike asked.

"They're probably hiding." Brick answered. Just as he said that a note was dropped from the ceiling. Butch picked it up and began to read.

"Try to find us. Bet you can't though." Butch read. "Hm. I accept this challenge."

"I'm game." Brick responded. The four got ready to play the little game the girls had set up. What will await them at the end?


End file.
